Five Nights with Foxy: A Comedy
by The1HDZone
Summary: A story about Foxy and Mike being friends throughout the night shift. Chapters may be long or short.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here I am._ Was the thought passing through Mike Schmidt's head as he began his first night on the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the night watchman. The office phone began to ring, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?

Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." This was what scared Mike on his first few minutes on the job.

Meanwhile, Foxy had heard a rumor about a new security guard and decided to check it out for himself. He ran down the hallway and greeted Mike. " Arrrg, hello there matey. Do you want to join me on an adventure?

Mike was quite startled, but realized that Foxy meant no harm. "Sure, I guess I could do an adventure about now. And thus Mike and Foxy began a large play session throughout the building. They managed to steer clear of Bonnie and Chica, and Freddy was asleep for now.

"Arrrg, are ye ready Mr. Schmidt?" Foxy exclaimed as a pirate ship blew through the wall.

"Aye aye Captain Foxy!" was the response from a doubled over Mike. They then saw Freddy standing there

"YOU BROKE THE FRIGGIN WALL!" exclaimed the very angry Freddy Fazbear.

"Arrrg, it's Freddy Fazbeard and his crew." Foxy stated as Bonnie and Chica approached. By now they were all more focused on the hole rather than Mike. So he and Foxy walked away slowly while the others were fixing the hole.

Hours passed of small talk passed and Foxy said, "It's 5:50 lad. I better get back to my curtain. The others have already returned to the stage. I'll see you tomorrow."

6:00 AM soon came and the night shift ended.


	2. Chapter 2

As the second night began, I heard another call. This time however I went out to pirate's cove to see Foxy. I asked, "Are you ready Foxy?"

He uncurled from his ball and said, "Aye laddy. I'm always ready for adventure!" we then barreled down the hallway and were greeted by Bonnie.

"What are you doing Schmidt?" he asked furiously while his ears twitched.

"Just going on an adventure." Was my reply.

"I'm going to tell Freddy!" exclaimed the angry Bonnie.

"Arrrg, not Fazbeard!" shouted an insecure Foxy. "We need to make a run for it."

"Where to Captain Foxy?" I exclaimed.

"Here!" Foxy exclaimed while pointing at a ship that barreled through the wall.

"Is there pizza inside?" Chica asked Foxy.

"Fraid not lass." Foxy responded.

"Awwww. I guess I'll have to wait." Stated Chica.

It was now 5:30 and Freddy was searching for Foxy so he could strangle him. After all, he did break the wall again with his mysterious ship. And in the half an hour left Freddy fixed the wall, scolded Foxy, and took pizza away from Chica. Then the Church bells rang. The night shift was over.


	3. Chapter 3

I began my rounds as usual. Only one problem arose, I couldn't find Foxy. I decided to head back to my office and to my surprise, Foxy was waiting for me.

"Are ye ready for an adventure?" asked the very eager Foxy.

I responded with, "Let's just go keep an eye on Freddy tonight."

"Alright matey, to Fazbeard's stage we go."He responded.

About 3 hours later Freddy was on the hunt to assure that Foxy didn't break the wall again.

"Let's go!"exclaimed Foxy as the ship inevitably bust through the wall. Within seconds Foxy was held in the air by Freddy as he exclaimed. "Every night you slip away, but not tonight fox!" He was tied up in his curtain and Chica was searching for pizza….again. She even asked me if I had any with me. When I said no she was quickly depressed and walked to the kitchen. I decided that I would ask for pizza to make Chica happy tomorrow.

The church bells began to ring. The night shift was now over.


End file.
